


Два цветка

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Metaphors, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Оборо побывал на многих планетах и видел множество людей, но эта женщина ему запомнилась особенно.





	Два цветка

Она казалась огненным цветком, чуждым и экзотичным на этой серой планете, где всегда лил дождь. Оборо даже на секунду чуть не потерял из виду свой объект, когда оглянулся на эту женщину. Её зонт был ярким пятном на тусклом фоне и её волосы цветом напоминали солнце на закате. Она вела за руку ребёнка. Это ли напомнило Оборо о сенсее? Или что-то в ауре или запахе этой женщины? Но у Оборо была миссия, которую он должен был выполнить. Он медленно моргнул, будто избавляясь от наваждения, нащупал взглядом знакомую фигуру и будто растворился в толпе, следуя за своей целью, незаметен и смертоносен. Он не увидел, что женщина оглянулась на него. Она его заметила.

В следующий раз на этой планете Оборо оказался через годы. Он и сам не ожидал, но воспоминания о женщине, которую он мельком видел в прошлый раз, всплыли в его голове с такой ясностью, будто были только вчера. На этот раз ему не нужно было так торопиться, было время найти её. Зачем – Оборо не знал. Но его тянуло отыскать незнакомку. Как будто у него в душе натянулась струна, связавшая его этой женщиной, и нужно было встретиться с ней и узнать, какую мелодию можно было на этой струне сыграть.

Оборо мог бы найти её без труда. У него были свои методы и источники информации. Но использовать их не пришлось, помог случай. Будь Оборо мистиком, он сказал бы, что вмешалось провидение. Но он давно понял, что судьба не на его стороне, потому можно считать, что это ничего кроме случайности. Оборо хотел взглянуть на серый город сверху, и на платформе обзора увидел её. 

Но женщина изменилась. Её зонт был потёртым и залатанным, и хотя цвет её волос был таким же ярким, что-то в ней потускнело. К груди она прижимала младенца. Прошлый ребёнок был старше, отметил про себя Оборо. Умер ли он? Нет, горе меняет людей иначе. А женщина угасала от болезни, понял Оборо. Даже не понял, почувствовал. В нём что-то резонировало, что-то отзывалось на присутствие этой женщины, как когда-то и на присутствие сенсея.

Внезапно она обернулась. Оборо даже не попытался спрятаться, он понимал, что не один сейчас чувствовал это странное притяжение.  
Женщина поманила его к себе, и он подошёл. Неосторожно с её стороны, ведь он убийца. Неосторожно с его стороны, ведь он не знал, кто она.  
– Альтана? – спросила женщина его. Оборо кивнул, даже немного удивляясь про себя, почему сразу не понял, что именно их связывало.  
Женщина тоже кивнула, будто подтверждая, что они похожи, хотя подтверждение уже было не нужно. Она села на каменную скамейку, ничуть не заботясь о том, что скамейка была мокрой от дождя. Оборо хотел было присесть рядом, даже не для того, чтобы с ней поговорить, или ещё хуже – пытаться флиртовать. Она была похожа на сенсея. Не внешне, нет. Это всё альтана. Но можно ли ею объяснить это внезапное желание быть рядом?

Тут ребёнок на руках женщины завозился и тихо запищал. Она вполголоса начала петь ему песню. Оборо закрыл глаза и прислушался, всё также неловко стоя рядом. Это была жестокая песня, про кровь и смерть. Не та песня, что он бы спел ребёнку, если бы когда-нибудь ему пришлось петь ребёнку. Возможно, именно такая песня, которая нужна была ребёнку, который будет расти в этом мире.

– Это песня моего народа, других я не знаю, – сказала женщина, когда песня кончилась. Высказал ли я свои мысли вслух или это опять альтана, подумал Оборо. Ребёнок замолчал.  
– Мне пора, – сказала женщина. Оборо кивнул. Он знал, что больше они не увидятся.

Прошло время. Оборо побывал на многих планетах и повидал многое. Казалось, он давно забыл ту женщину. Но в городе людей под палящим солнцем, совсем не в тех условиях, как в прошлый раз, он на улице увидел девочку. Почти девушку, но ещё не совсем, это был бутон, а не цветок. Но её зонт опять был ярким пятном, она шла по улице, будто она была королевой этого города, она напевала ту самую жестокую песню.

Оборо плохо умел маскироваться и притворяться простым прохожим, доброжелательным горожанином или неравнодушным гражданином, он не мог подойти к ней и спросить, что это за песня. Девочка поравнялась с ним.  
– Чего глазеешь? Это мамина песня, если понравилось, плати за прослушивание! – нахально заявила она. Оборо не чувствовал от неё никакой альтаны. Но может это было и к лучшему?  
– Понравилась, – тихо сказал он.


End file.
